fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erigor (Raze)
Erigor (エリゴール Erigōru) is the current Guild Ace of the Dark Guild Eisenwald Reborn. He became infamously known as the Death God (死神 Shinigami) due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs. This epithet of him is supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe. After escaping imprisonment the first time and joining with Reborn Oración Seis under the name of Grim Reaper, Erigor escaped prison a second time and joined with the smaller scale version of his former Guild. Erigor has been known to kidnap young mages in order to have his new Master brainwash them into joining Eisenwald Reborn. Appearance Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. Erigor dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light “''X''” on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. Personality Erigor is a ruthless man known for having completed a large amount of assassination contracts despite the Magic Council having prohibited so, choosing money over people's lives. Erigor's most distinctive trait is his dislike for legal guilds, having been the author of the plan to eliminate the legal Guild Masters. He strongly believes that his guild was deprived of its rights by the legal guilds, and thinks that those who live without knowing about such "injustice" deserve death, a punishment which he, the Shinigami, must be the one to give. This also shows that he also takes great pride in the epithet he owns, having created his persona around it. History See Here for Erigor's history. Synopsis Equipment Scythe: Befitting his Shinigami theme, Erigor wields a giant scythe as his signature weapon, which he usually carries around in his right hand, often resting it or leaning it, over his right shoulder or back. The weapon has a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which is mounted on a gnarled staff, curving lightly before the blade itself. Opposite to the blade, on top of the staff, is a decorative skull, seemingly an animal one. While always carrying it around, Erigor seems to favor the use of his Wind Magic over that of his scythe, being rarely shown employing it in actual combat, and seemingly making use of it only to finish off opponents. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Erigor is an endurable Mage: after erecting agigantic and unbreakable wind barrier, something which, according to his own words, required a large part of his Magic Power, he was shown capable of extensively employing his Wind Magic again just shortly afterwards, casting other powerful and likely tiring spells such as Storm Mail and Emera Baram '''without apparent exhaustion. '''Enhanced Durability: Despite his seeming penchant for deception and his usual avoiding of enemy attacks, Erigor has proven himself to be quite resilient when effectively struck: when Natsu assaulted him with a fire-enhanced aerial attack with his momentum enhanced by Happy's Max Speed and sent him flying against the railroad below them, lifting a debris explosion on contact, Erigor was shown raising on his legs almost unscathed, and ready to fight. Later, he could undergo more Fire Dragon Slayer Magic physical blows from Natsu without major issues, counter-attacking shortly after. Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Erigor is a master of Wind Magic, being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. Wind Magic grants Erigor high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in Erigor's ability to give his wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, something which makes it a perfect form of Magic for a Mage specializing in assassinations like himself; he can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of Erigor's spells seem to require special gestures which he performs with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude; usually, he tends to cast spells with his left hand, due to him wielding his signature scythe with his right one. However, he also seems capable of producing minor yet accurate blasts without moving his hands. Erigor can also employ his wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover himself in an armor, boosting both his offense and his defense. *'Flight:' By generating a current of wind below him, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. * Wind Wall (魔風壁 Mafū Heki): Erigor is capable of creating a gigantic tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. This will leave the surrounded area unscathed, and objects and people from the outside will be able to enter it freely; however, the ones from the inside are bound to be cut into pieces by the slicing winds composing the hurricane if they try to get out of it. It seems to be a definitive and incredibly powerful Magic, as even a Mage of S-Class's caliber was able to escape it. Due to its great magnitude, the spell seems to take some time (or at least specific preparations) to be cast, and appears to be quite exhausting, with Erigor having used up a large amount of his Magic Power to perform it, and being required to wait a bit afterwards before intensively using his Wind Magic again. * Wind Blade: By rapidly moving his left hand with the index and middle fingers outstretched before him, Erigor can generate several, wide blades of wind, each possessing different width, and send them flying at his opponents at high speed, slashing them and sending them flying away from him, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on. * Storm Bringer (暴風波, ストームブリンガー, Sutōmu Buringā): Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. Such move can leave the foes open for Erigor to attack with his scythe, in order to deliver a finishing blow. * Storm Mail (暴風衣, ストームメイル, Sutōmu Meiru): One of Erigor's trump cards, he initiates this spell by crossing his hands before him. This prompts many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Erigor's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Erigor will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against him won't land. ** Storm Shred: While Erigor is clad in Storm Mail, he is capable of firing barrages of wind blades at his opponents just by swinging his arms. These, unlike their normal counterparts, take on a more compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort. T * Emera Baram (翠緑迅, エメラ・バラム, Emera Baramu): Arguably one of his most destructive spells, Erigor described Emera Baram as "soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything". He initiates this spell by bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. He subsequently places his two index and middle fingers in a "X''" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards his enemies, slicing them up. While he performs '''Emera Baram', small leaves are shown floating around him. *'Storm Wall': Erigor is capable of using his wind as a shield. To do this, he moves his left hand before him, summoning forth his Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy attack. * Magic Wind Palm: Erigor covers his hands in spiraling currents of wind, claps them together and then moves them towards the target, his fingers slightly bent. This generates a large, powerful vortex which possesses enough strength to destroy the area it targets. Storm Magic: After seven years locked away in prison, Erigor has become a master of Storm Magic. He is able to manipulate the weather with his scythe. By using this Magic, the user has control over winds, clouds and lightning. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomenons, though it costed Erigor's memories to be attained. *'Gust Shield:' Erigor swings his scythe and summons a very powerful gust of wind that defends the user against the opponent's attacks, dissipating them. *'Wind Blast:' Erigor swings his scythe and a powerful blast of wind comes from the sky and sends the target flying away *'Black Tornado:' Erigor swings his scythe sideways, creating a black tornado, which he sends towards the target. *'Water Blast:' Erigor fires a powerful torrent of water at the target. *'Thunder Overcast:' Erigor brings his scythe over his head and swings it down, releasing a black beam with lightning around it from the skull of the scythe. *'Lightning Rays:' Erigor manipulates the weather and makes rays of lightning that strike the target. Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Eisenwald Reborn Category:Eisenwald Reborn Mage Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Wind Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Villains